The Guy Singing
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: Draco looked mesmerized at the stage. He had never heard a voice like that before. It was… beautiful. ie. Draco goes to a Club after a horrendous break up and yeah... AU. Slashy goodness, Songs Fic


Title: The Guy Singing

Disclaimer: cries I DON'T OWN THEM! none of it, cept the plot. the songs don't belong to me, they belong to the artist. sigh oh well… The songs are (in order) "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril, "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung, and "Just Want You to Know" by Backstreet Boys (but we're gonna pretend that they're Harry's ne?)

Warnings: slash :P deal with it. Magic but AU, there's no Hogwarts cause they're in America and there are none of the Gryffies. Sorry all, its just Harry and the Slyths.

Summary: Draco looked mesmerized at the stage. He had never heard a voice like that before. It was… beautiful.

Sighs Yes here I am, yet agian writing one shots when I should be writing my other stories. shruggs oh well. I hope you all enjoy this!

Orion: They'll enjoy it. You're just being silly

I am not.

Orion: Are too

Are not

Orion: Are too

Are not

Orion: Are too

Okay stop. We'll let them decide.

Orion: Kay.

* * *

"Look Drake, there is this new guy singing down at the club, I've heard he's fantastic. 'A bloody angel', were the words to describe him. You need to get out of the house."

"I don't need to do anything you tell me to Blaise. I'm perfectly happy here with my giant Toblerone and TV. For the last time, I'm not going out to the club."

"Yes Draco you are."

The blonde head turned around to see his mother. "You need to get out of this house. He dumped you two months ago. You haven't gone anywhere except school since it happened. Get out of my house."

Draco's grey eyes betrayed how shocked he was to hear his mother tell him that. "You… I… ugh. Fine, let me change." He shoved himself off the couch and walked sulkily into his room.

Blaise smiled. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Malfoy. He always listens to you."

The older woman sighed. "No, it was time for him to get up. He's been sulking for way too long and I allowed it for longer than I should have."

"Regardless, thank you for helping me. I think this guy at the club will help him get over Marius." Blaise's blue eyes sparkled.

"I hope you're right Blaise. I hope your right." She sighed and left the boys to their devices.

Several minutes later Draco came out of his walk in closet dressed in appropriate club clothes, a loose white button down with a white tank underneath, and slightly baggy jeans, all chosen to accentuate his body to the fullest extent.

"Very nice Drake you ready?"

Draco ran his long fingers through his white blonde hair and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just go."

They got into Draco's black convertible and drove off to their favorite club. It was around 9 pm and when they got to the club it was already almost packed. Luckily for them their group had gotten there faster than they had and gotten a table.

Everyone jumped up and smiled "Draco! I'm so happy you came!" Pansy ran up to him to give him a huge hug. In his ear she whispered, "This singer is fucking amazing." Pulling back she winked giving him space to greet everyone who sat at the table. After they'd ordered a drink Draco sat down and chatted away with the group before as the band was setting up for the next singer.

"Drake, he's coming on." Millicent smiled tauntingly at her friend.

"Why is everyone so excited for me to see this guy? I mean, that's all anyone's been talking about for the past hour." They'd been sitting at the table for an hour talking and sometimes dancing to the opening band.

"Because Drake, he's your type. And besides," Greg smirked, "We told him about you."

Draco choked on his drink, "You did what?"

"Yep, we did." Pansy smiled.

"He seemed interested." Daphne said.

Draco groaned and let his face fall to the table. "I don't fucking believe you guys."

The table burst out into laughter only to have it settle down quickly as the music started. Draco kept his face down, not looking up as he heard the guitars start playing. But then the lyrics started, and Draco lifted his head out of the hole he had made himself to stare at the singer who sat on a stool in the front of the stage holding a microphone Draco looked mesmerized at the stage. He had never heard a voice like that before. It was… beautiful.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive _

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

The singer's voice faded at the end of the song and Draco could just look at the man on the stage. The black hair was messy; it seemed to stick out every which way, not caring how it looked but looking sexy at the same time. The man sang with his heart and it shone through his emerald green eyes as he tried to connect with everyone in the club. The voice had during the chorus taken on an echo; the man had imbued his voice with his magic creating a harmony and melody at the same time.

The band got ready to do its next set as the man moved to the piano. Draco followed the man hungrily with his eyes. The man was smaller than him by about a head and was in good shape, he was trim and the clothes he wore did everything to accentuate it and nothing to hide it. Draco smiled as the green-eyed beauty looked over at his table.

"YEAH HARRY! Sing Brighter Than Sunshine!" Pansy yelled out suddenly.

The singer- Harry- laughed, letting his head fall back. "I was going to Pans thanks." The club laughed as Harry situated himself at the piano clearing his throat as he played the opening chords.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling _

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine_

If Draco hadn't been infatuated during the first song, he sure as hell was now. Harry was a god; he had a range that was out of this world for a man. His falsetto didn't sound like falsetto and the fact that he could use his magic to sing in two different voices was incredible. In the second song he had the second voice sing completely different words it was, incredible. Draco was for once in his life, at a loss for words.

The whole song he'd simply stared at the man at the piano as he sang, pouring his heart and soul into his art. At one point during the middle of the song he'd made eye contact and it hadn't broken through the rest of the song.

At the end of the song Draco leaned over towards Pansy and Blaise, "You said he was interested?"

"Yeah, he said he was interested in meeting you Drake." Pansy and Blaise exchanged a smirk.

"Good. I'd like to meet him too, that voice…" He put the tips of his fingers up to his lips as he watched Harry move around the stage helping his band to set up for, what looked like a completely different kind of song. He watched as they brought out an electric piano and several electric guitars. Harry then grabbed a microphone and smiled as the room went wild.

"Hey all! If you haven't heard before, my name is Harry Potter and the first two songs that we did," he gestured back to the four guys behind him, "were Anything But Ordinary and Brighter than Sunshine. This next song is pretty new, I wrote a few weeks ago and this is the first time it's being performed. It's called Just Want You to Know."

There were a few shouts and screams from the back of the club as Harry went back to the electric piano, as he opened the song playing a few simple chords on the small piano before he joined in singing.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night _

Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

With this song, Draco found himself in an out of body experience. He stared mesmerized by the voice that had split into five different tones blending perfectly and in harmony of each other in the refrains. The song was different from either of the other songs that he'd sung already, it was a rock song and he performed it perfectly. He watched Harry drink a whole bottle of water in one gulp, before he rather breathlessly said "Well, we are going to take a quick brake so I can figure out if I can still sing after that."

The room laughed as he stepped down off the stage and made his way over to Draco's table.

"Pansy! Blaise! Hey guys. I'm glad you made it tonight." Harry smiled brightly.

"Like we ever miss you sing." Pansy winked. "Oh, this is our friend Draco; remember we told you about him. He'd finally gotten out of the hole he dug himself after his boyfriend dumped him."

Draco shot Pansy a death glare before smiling warmly at Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, I have to say that you are one of the most talented singers I've heard in a very, very long time it was an experience I hope to repeat often." He held his hand out to the smaller man.

Draco watched enchanted as a blush spread across Harry's face. "Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled shyly and let his hand reach out to shake Draco's. But then Draco grabbed Harry's hand and kissed his palm.

"Enjoy isn't the word." Draco winked as the blush spread farther and deeper.

Pansy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna sit down Harry or are you going to stand there for ever?"

Harry blinked, breaking the eye contact between himself and Draco and looked at Pansy, "Hm? Oh sit yeah, of course." He sat down next to Draco, "I only have a few minutes before I should get back up there."

"Perhaps you should go back up there now, and let me sit next to my boyfriend." A voice spoke from behind them.

Draco suddenly went pale and rigid, as Pansy and Blaise got indignant. "He isn't your boyfriend anymore Marius, or don't you remember breaking up with him two months ago." Blaise spat.

"I did no such thing, did I darling." The tall brown haired man placed both hands on Draco's shoulders and squeezed.

"Yes you did." Draco spoke tightly as he could feel the magic from Marius's fingers tighten around his throat.

Marius then leaned down. "Are we still fighting me my blonde one? You know what happens when you fight."

Harry sat there stunned. He'd heard about this man, who'd broken the beautiful blonde man next to him but he hadn't really believed them until this moment. He was furious. "Excuse me; I believe you were told to leave." He kept a tight rein on his magic as he got increasingly angry. "And besides, he's no longer yours. He's mine."

Harry saw the older man squeeze Draco's shoulders tighter. "Is that so my blonde? Are you his?"

"Yes. Yes I am. He's mine and I'm his. Now fuck off." Draco turned his cold ice grey eyes on the man behind him. "Get off of me."

Marius looked at the death glares that he was receiving from everyone at the table, each one grabbing their wands ready for anything. Lifting his hands in the surrender position, "Fine, I'll leave." He leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear. "When you get sick of the whelp you know where to find me." After that he walked away hands in his pockets.

Draco sighed and slid down in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair before he sat up and tuned to Harry. "Thank you. I will owe you until the end of time."

Harry blushed, "It's a habit of mine, I wasn't so well liked in my school because I took to protecting the people that were picked on, I was stronger than most of them, but I refused to use half of it. I got used to helping people along the way. Besides, I wanted to." He looked down at the floor his blush returning full force.

Smiling softly, Draco took his hand and moved the smaller mans face to look at him, "Thank you." Then with out any notice he kissed him lightly and then moved to pull back but was stopped by two hands behind his neck pulling him closer for a longer, deeper kiss.

Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Millicent, and Daphne smiled as they watched them kiss, the girls giving sighs as the guys tried not to watch their friends shove their tongues down each others throats. Finally they'd decided that the two men had been at it long enough. "HARRY!" Pansy not quite yelled at the black haired boy.

It broke them apart to look at her in slight astonishment. "Yes Pans?"

"Don't you need to get up there and sing?" She looked pointedly at the stage where his band was regrouping.

Harry coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah yeah. Are you guys gonna stay till the end of the set?" He wasn't really asking the whole group but Draco as he looked straight into the grey eyes.

"Of course we are." Draco said automatically. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked and sent Harry off to the stage.

Harry sang several more songs before he ended the night. With each song, Draco felt himself fall harder for the green eyed singer. They held eye contact through the rest of the songs and at the end, Harry picked up his tips from the jar on the piano and went over to Draco immediately, by passing any person who might have wanted to talk to him or compliment him. He was welcomed by a standing Draco waiting for him.

"Come home with me Harry." Draco said huskily.

"Now? Gods yes." Harry slipped his hand into Draco's out stretched one and followed him to his car.

They drove to Draco's house and Harry never left.

* * *

Please dont' hurt me! I'm not thrilled with the ending... I think its too abrupt but my betas say no. So...

Orion: Now, if you all agree with me push the little review button and tell her she's being silly. : D Please? Just to make her shut up and stop moaning about it.

Oh hush you stupid muse...But yes, the little review button is a great thing!


End file.
